Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix
by Loqui
Summary: No se... ¿qué puedo poner aki? mirarlo vosotros, pero eso si, no dejeis de poner reviews!!!!!!!


  
Antes de nada, quisiera hacer algunos comentarios:  
1- Intentaré ir subiendo los capítulos lo antes posible, pero no como se dice siempre, por ejemplo, hoy día 28/03/03 he terminado el primer capítulo y ya lo he subido, y nada mas hacerlo he empezado el otro  
2- Os quisiera pedir que me dejéis reviews con sugerencias o  comentarios.

3- Este fanfic se lo dedico a mi amiga Rebeca que al hacer ella algunos me animó a mi a hacerlo también

Capítulo I, sueños y desapariciones

**  
****- ¡Harry despierta, despierta Harry!**

**- Eh! ¿Qué pasa?  
- Eso quisiera saber yo, llevas toda la noche gritando y tocándote la cicatriz.  
  
Harry, abrió por primera vez los ojos y se dio cuenta de que toda la familia Weasley estaba alrededor de su cama. A el chico, no le sorprendía nada el hecho de tener una pesadilla, dado que desde la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, no había pasado un solo día sin tener esa clase de sueños. Por esa razón, Dumbledore, consintió que se fuera todo el verano con los Weasley, porque los Dursley, no le podrían ayudar, o, comprender.**

**- Harry, chico, ¿te encuentras bien? – El señor Weasley, tenía una cara de verdadera preocupación.  
- Si, gracias, lo siento mucho, les estoy estropeando el verano con mis dichosas pesadillas.  
- Harry, venga, no te preocupes, no nos lo estas chafando, es normal que te ocurra eso después de… bueno de que… ese…   
- Vale, Ron lo he pillado. Gracias por despertarme- dijo Harry dirigiéndole a su amigo una gran sonrisa.**

**Ron se tranquilizó, y después de asegurarse de que Harry estuviera bien, todos se fueron a dormir. En cuanto se hubieron asegurado de que todos estaban durmiendo, Ron le preguntó a Harry que qué había soñado.  
- No lo sé… solo recuerdo muchas personas encapuchadas, supongo que debían ser Mortífagos, también había una gran serpiente y… creo que estaba Voldemort hablándoles.  
- Harry, por favor, ¡ no… menciones más… ese… nombre!**

**- Perdón Ron, se me olvidó. Bueno venga, vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde.**

**A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar con unas ojeras enormes, no había podido pegar ojo en lo que quedaba de noche. **

**- ¡Harry! ¡Tienes muy mala cara! ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Si, Hermione, no te preocupes, es que no pude dormir demasiado.  
  
Hermione había ido a pasar las vacaciones con Krum, en Bulgaria, pero al ver que Harry no estaba tranquilo, decidió ir ella también a pasar las vacaciones en la Madriguera.  
  
**

**- Chicos, he pensado que tal vez os gustaría salir a jugar un poco al Quidditch en el campo de atrás.  
- ¡Mamá qué buena idea!**

**- ¡ Pero no voléis muy alto! –En ese momento, Molly se lo había pensado mejor, y no les quería dejar ir a jugar, pero tampoco les podía hacer eso a los chicos, pues estaban muy ilusionados.**

**- Venga chicos, juguemos, pero cada uno con un puesto diferente al de siempre, es decir: Harry, tú jugarás de guardián; Ron, tú de cazador; Fred, tú serás otro cazador, Hermione tú de… ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde está Hermione? – George parecía muy contrariado, y esa sonrisa que tenía dibujada en la cara desapareció.**

**- ¿Hermione? ¡ Pero si ella venia detrás de nosotros! Bueno, no creo que le haya pasado nada, lo más seguro es que se haya quedado en la casa, recordad que no le apasiona e Quidditch.  
  
Así todos se dispusieron a jugar, George de cazador junto con Fred y Ron; Harry era el guardián, y hay que reconocer que lo hacía muy bien y Ginny era una golpeadora. Aunque no era un partido normal, dado que faltaba mucha gente, se lo pasaron en grande. Cuando se hizo tarde y volvieron a casa, se encontraron con la señora Weasley que iba a buscarles.**

**- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué a pasado?- Dijo Ron al ver la cara de preocupación que llevaba su madre.  
- Chicos… es Hermione… no se encuentra bien… le han… la han… - Pero no pudo seguir, ya que las lágrimas le ahogaban.**

_¿Qué os a parecido? Espero haberos dejado con la intriga en eso de que le ha pasado a Hermione. XD  Espero vuestro reviews  
Si queréis podéis hacerme sugerencias, ya que esta historia la escribo en cuanto me surgen las ideas y no tengo mucha idea de cómo seguirla. Aunque supongo que algo se me ocurrirá._


End file.
